Kakak, demi dirimu aku
by KuroKunDesu
Summary: "Onii-san... Jika memang kau tak suka adik perempuanmu ini... bagaimana dengan adik lelaki?" (Warning inside, OOT OOC, OC dikit, Russia x (mungkin) Nyo! Belarus)
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** _Cuma punya abang **Himaruya** semata, kok.._

 _ **Warning :** OOT, Typo(s), OOC(?), Double shot! , Absurd, dan tak berpendidikan (jangan ditiru loh!) *ya kali, bang.._

 ** _J_** ** _UST ENJOY YOUR READING!!_**

.

.

.

.

 _Krek...Krek..._

 _Gunting itu tak henti-hentinya memotong rambut perak yang berkilau itu. Sedikit demi sedikit barjatuhan tak beraturan, meninggalkan tempat yang seharusnya. Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan disetiap gerakannya. Selesai, gunting itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya._

 _"Onii-san... Jika memang kau tak suka adik perempuanmu ini... bagaimana dengan adik **lelaki**?"_

-

 _Ricuh,_ selalu saja... Tak pernah ada kata 'tenang' dalam kosa kata para murid _Hetalia Academy._ Ditambah lagi berita HEBOH yang menyebar, terutama di kalangan para cewek. Membuat mereka berteriak histeris apalagi untuk kelas 2-A, mendengar kabar bahwa _sang murid pindahan_ itu adalah cowok ganteng bertubuh mungil.

"Hei-hei, Kiku... Kau sudah dengar berita itu? _Murid pindahan_ itu cowok ganteng bertubuh mungil loh! Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?" Seru Elizabeta mendekati Kiku dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ahaha... Tentu saja, aku tahu apa artinya itu, Elizabeta-san.. Kau ingin _karakter_ _UKE_ baru itu, kan?" Kiku siap dengan kamera dan perlengkapan _Doujin-nya_ sembari bertos-ria dengan Elizabeta.

"Nee~ Kalau dia _SEME_ gimana? Mau bertaruh, Eli?" Tawar Mei, gadis berdarah Taiwan yang juga seorang _fujoshi_ itu.

"Tentu saja aku terima, Mei. Bagaima dengan _doujin_ yang baru keluar itu? Oh ya, yang berlabel _limited edition_ tentunya..." Tanya Elizabeta dengan senyum _licik_ _nya._

"Oke, _Deal..._ Bersiaplah untuk harga _doujin_ itu, Eli..." Mei yang tak mau kalah balas tersenyum _licik_.

"Aku gak begitu mengerti tapi, berjuanglah!" Lili yang polos, ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku gak enak.." Kata Irunya khawatir.

"Kau sakit, Irunya?" Tanya Lien tanpa ekspresi. (dia cewek loh, Vietnam)

"Bersemangatlah, Irunya.. _Mumpung_ kita dapat penyegaran baru daripada para lelaki gila dikelas kita ini.

"Eh, _don_.. Gak salah, tuh? yang gila kan elo doang..." Ejek Abdul.

"Elo bilang apa, _hah?!_ Muka jelek _kok_ dibanggain, _Mal_ _on_ bego.." Kirana menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Abdul. Abdul tak mau kalah dan akhirnya perang mulut terjadi...

Para cowok tak ingin kalah dengan para cewek, mereka juga membicarakan _murid pindahan_ itu.

"Ve~ Teman baru kita gimana, ya? Gak sabar.." Seorang Feliciano bergumam senang.

"Moga-moga seorang yang normal.." Seorang Ludwig berharap.

" _Cih..._ Jadi dia yang udah merebut ke _-Awesome-_ anku, hah?! Berani banget dia..." Seorang Gilbert telah melipat baju lengannya.

"Se _-gentlemen_ apapun dia gak bakal ngalahin _gentlemen_ seperti diriku.." Seorang Arthursedang meminum tehnya.

 _"Ohonhonhon~_ Abang gak sabar ketemu kamu, _Mon cher..._ " Seorang Francis menebar pesonanya.

"Aku punya adik baru, _aru..."_ Seorang Yao berimajinasi.

"Hahaha... Siapapun itu, _Hero_ adalah diriku, Hahaha!" Seorang Alfred membuat kuping sakit.

"Hihihi... Dia orang seperti apa ya, _da?"_ Seorang Ivan tersenyum.

Dan seorang author yang _stress_ gimana jalan ceritanya, dan memutuskan untuk tak menceritakan semua karakternya... :') *Kena tabok (abaikan, gak penting..)

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Guru _tak terlihat_ bernama Matthew, sang wali kelas bernasib malang masuk dibarengi seorang _cowok_ ganteng berbadan mungil seperti yang dikatakan para rumor, menatap seluruh kelas dengan wajah tak ramah. Kelas menjadi hening sesaat.

 ** _Aaaahh!!_**

Sebuah teriakan dari sang Ivan tiba-tiba muncul, memecahkan keheningan dikelas. Semua mata tertuju kearah suara berkata _'berisik lo!' Y_ ang ditatap tak menghiraukan dan terlihat ketakutan melihat sang _murid pindahan._ _Murid pindahan_ itu malah _tersenyum_ kearah pria bersyal itu.

"Aku Nikolai Arlovsky. Adik **lelak** **i** , sekaligus **pacar** bukan, **i** **stri** dari Ivan Braginsky. Satu atap dengannya, satu bak dengannya, satu kasur dengannya, jadi.. Jangan macam-macam dengannya, oke?"

Harapan Ludwig dan Kirana tak terkabulkan. seorang _aneh_ lagi-lagi masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Lebih _awesome_ dari Gilbert, lebih _gentlemen_ dari Arthur, _Hero_ bagi Ivan(?!),penguras darah bagi Kiku, pengkabul firasat buruk Irunya, sayangnya bukanlah adik baru Yao, bukanlah _'i_ _tu'_ -nya Francis, bukanlah teman bagi Feliciano, ataupun _pengkeberuntungan_ Eli.

Nikolai _tersenyum_ _manis_ diantara derita satu kelas... (kecuali beberapa)

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Gimana? Gimana, gimana, gimana? *kena tabok_**

 ** _Yah jadi begitulah sedikit cerita DOUBLE SHOT absurd yang akan selesai dichapter depan..._**

 ** _Semoga kalian sedikit terhibur dengan cerita super absurd yang author bikin karena stress ini..._**

 ** _Mind to RnR??_**

 ** _"...Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author..." -salam heta!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :** Druuumm.. tes tes.. uhukuhuk... ehem, "Woi, Hetalia cuma punya Pak Hidekazu Himaruya!" *kena tabok.. (abaikan, gajeh akut..)_

 ** _Warning :_** _Silahkan lihat dichapter kemaren.. *Kena tabok lagi.. (mohon maklumi, author males nulis...)_ *wajah tanpa dosa mode on..

 ** _Good Reading?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari setelah kejadian bersejarah itu tetap berlanjut, tepatnya sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian _menghebohkan_ bagi seluruh umat _Hetalia Academy_. Semua sudah mulai _terbiasa_ akan kelakuan _lelaki_ mungil itu, yang mungkin (memang) menjadi tontonan menarik yang menyediakan _live action_ gratis bagi seluruh kalangan _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang bersemayam di sekolah internasional itu. Dan tentu seperti _biasa_ , **penderitaan** bagi Ivan itu terjadi lagi di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini.

" _Ve~_ Ludwig, Kiku... Selamat pagi.." Sapa Feliciano di depan gerbang sekolah dengan mata _sama dengan(?)_ khasnya.

"Ah, _ohayou.._ Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san... Etto, Ludwig-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Kiku heran melihat wajah Ludwig yang (sangat) tidak bergairah itu.

Ludwig memijat keningnya yang pening itu, "Ah, Kiku dan Feliciano, kah? Aku baik-baik saja... Kalian, sudah terbiasa dengan _drama_ tiap pagi ini, ya? Bukankah ini (sangat) berlebihan?" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah lelaki malang itu, Ivan Braginsky.

" _Gyaaaaaa..!_ Pulanglah, pulanglah, pulanglah!" Dan dengan kekuatan _super ded*-nya_ itu, Ivan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menerjang lautan para murid _Hetalia Academy,_ tak peduli bahwa yang diterjangnya adalah guru _killer_ dan senior galak yang kini menyimpan beberapa dendam pada Ivan. Tapi baginya, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari adiknya yang gak waras satu ini.

" _Onii-san..._ Kenapa kau kabur dariku? Hihihi..." _Grep!_ Sialnya, Ivan tersandung tepat sebelum dia masuk kelas, yang mengakibatkan _lelaki_ mungil itu mendapat kesempatan dan langsung memeluk _mesra_ sang kakak. Tanpa diperintah lagi, para _fujoshi_ dan _f_ _udanshi_ keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menikmati _live action_ pagi itu. Haah... Pagi yang _damai_.

-oOo-

 _*Gloomy*_ Aura tak mengenakan menyebar disekitar Ivan, tapi bukanlah aura mengerikan yang biasa ia keluarkan, melainkan aura keputus asaan yang sangat mendalam. Sekarang waktu makan siang, mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan bagi Ivan, karena sang adik masih tertidur sampai sekarang. Ivan tetap tak beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Aiyaah... Ivan, kau baik-baik saja, _aru_?" Yao, teman sebangkunya merasa khawatir sekarang.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Yao, kau telah mengkhawatirkanku... Aku, baik-baik saja kok.. Haha.. Iya, aku baik-baik saja.. " Jawab Ivan kosong, kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Mau makan siang bareng, _aru?"_ Tawar Yao yang merasa kasihan.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih.. Bagiku terlepas sebentar darinya adalah hal terbaik..." Jawab Ivan, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan, Ivan-chan.. _Onee-chan_ tak bisa menghentikannya..." Gumam Irunya dari bangkunya.

"Eh, _Malon_ jelek... ikut gue yok.." Kirana merangkul _liar_ pundak Razak.

" _Uhuk-uhuk.._ Apaan sih, _Indon_ gila! Lo mau gue mati, Hah?!" Disebabkan ke-bejad-an Kirana, Razak yang lagi makan _nasi lemak_ -nya nyaris tewas ditempat. Kirana cuma nyengir keledai tak berdosa.

"Nge- _happy-_ in si Ivan yok, gue gerah nih ngeliat muka kusutnya dia tiap hari.. Gini aja deh, yang menang ditraktir yang kalah mie ayam mbok Darmi aja, gimana?" Ajak Kirana. Kok mie ayam mbok darmi? Ya, mie ayam mbok Darmi ini, sebuah warung yang menyediakan mie ayam kelas atas yang mahal tapi, dijamin deh buat perut melayang! *malah ngiklan

"Wah, boleh juga tuh.. Sayangku, abang Govert boleh ikutan, kan?" Lelaki berambut tulip itu datang dan memeluk Kirana dari belakang. Sayang, pelukan tidak diakhiri romantis, pukulan bak _John C_ _ena_ itu melayang mesra dipipi _chubby_ *hoek.. lelaki berdarah Belanda itu.

" _Ve~_ Kirana, aku boleh ikutan, gak? Ludwig, Kiku.. Ayo ikutan!"

"Yah, kalo kau memaksa.. Boleh" Jawab Ludwig _'Pertemanan, kah?'_ batinnya. (gak nyambung oy!)

"Aku setuju denganmu, Feliciano-san" Kiku meletakkan _doujinshi-_ laknatnya diatas meja.

"Lagi-lagi Kiku! Nyatakan pendapatmu sendiri!" Vash tiba-tiba muncul dengan Lili yang mengekor disebelahnya.

"Kirana, bolehkah aku dan _onii-sama_ ikutan?" Tanya Lili dengan senyum _moe_ -nya.

"Hahaha! Hero juga tidak bisa diam saja loh!"

"Alfred, bilang aja kau cuma ingin mie ayamnya aja, bodoh.. Kirana, sebagai _gentlemen_ sejati, aku bersedia ikutan kok.."

" _Ohonhon~_ Bersyukurlah, _mon cher.._ Kau akan dapat bantuan dari abang, loh.."

" _Hiks.. Hiks.._ Kalian segitu perhatiannya kah dengan Ivan? Gue terharu.." Kata Kirana yang menandakan kesetujuannya pada semua ajakan teman yang dianggap Kirana peduli banget itu. Yah, nyatanya sih..

 _"Hahaha.. Gak bakal, Kirana.. Kita cuma peduli ama mie ayamnya aja.."_ ..Mereka semua cuma terbutakan dengan tawaran semangkuk mie ayam yang super enak nan mahal itu.. _Oh me got..._ Kemana kesolidaritasan mereka?

Dan dalam sekejap, waktu makan siang itu berganti menjadi sebuah ajang perlombaan hidup dan mati bagi isi dompet mereka. Yak, ayo kita mulai dari.. Alfred!

"Ahaha, Ivan! Kau mau burgerku?! Ayolah, kau mau kan? Kau mau, kan?" Alfred dengan sengaja meletakkan sebuah burger diatas kepala Ivan, para peserta bergidik ngeri melihat Alfred yang memicu perang dunia ketiga. Tunggu, kok bisa? Plotnya SMA, kan? (Bacod lu, terserah gua lah *gaplok)

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

 _Krik krik.._ Tak ada respon memuaskan dari sang Ivan, dia hanya menatap kosong Alfred tanpa berekspresi, layaknya boneka di film _horor_. " _Gyaaa!"_ Dan dengan teriakan yang memecahkan gendang telinga itu, berakhirlah kesempatan bagi sang Alfred yang sekarang kejang-kejang tak bernyawa selepas melihat wajah _horor_ Ivan. Selanjutnya... Arthur!

"Eh, Ivan kau mau _scones_ -ku? Coba makan satu.. I-ini, bukan karena aku peduli dengan mu, loh! Berterima kasihlah, kau telah kuberikan _scones_ spesialku ini! Hn, kau berhutang padaku!"

Arthur dengan ke- _Tsundere-_ annya, menawarkan _scones_ -laknat buatannya pada Ivan. Membuat para _fangirl_ ber- _fangirling_ ria. (termasuk author, hohoho..) Sedangkan, teman-teman normalnya hanya menahan nafsu mereka untuk ehemmuntahehem dan memandang ngeri _scones_ milik Arthur. Ajaibnya, sang Ivan mengambil _scones_ itu dan mengunyahnya sampai habis, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Para peserta yang ikut melihat langsung memandang ngeri Ivan yang-tidak-mati itu. Sebaliknya, Arthur dengan mata berbinar-binar menunggu hasil yang memuaskan, hanya mie ayam mbok Darmi yang kini menari-nari di pikirannya. Tapi tak lama setelah kejadian ajaib itu..

"Gak enak.." Kalimat dua kata tujuh huruf yang keluar dari mulut Ivan itu telah mematahkan hati dan pikiran Arthur yang membayangkan dirinya sedang memakan mie ayam super enak itu. Dan dengan itulah, kesempatan bagi Arthur hangus seketika. Para peserta hanya bernafas lega, untunglah lidah Ivan masih jujur dengan rasa _scones_ -laknat itu.

Tapi, setelah segala cara yang telah mereka lakukan. Feliciano dengan bendera putihnya, Vash yang menceritakan kehidupan super duper hematnya, Lili dengan tingkah adik perempuan idamannya, Kiku dengan _doujinshi_ laknatnya, Razak dengan _duren_ nya, Ludwig yang menawarkan _beer-_ nya (Oy, SMA boleh minum _beer_ ya?), Kirana dengan _mbak kunti_ -nya. Hasilnya tetap tak mendapat respon yang memuaskan. Dan hanya Francis lah harapan terakhir mereka.

" _Ohonhon~_ Apa boleh buat.. Abang ini harus turun tangan ya.. Ivan, ayo kita jalin cinta abadi bersa-" Sayang seribu sayang, lelaki berdarah Perancis ini melakukan aksi nistanya tepat setelah Nikolai terbangun dan segera _menyerang (_ _baca : membunuh)_ Francis dengan brutalnya. Yang lain hanya terhenyak, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dan berakhirlah ajang _'Notice me, Ivan'_ yang bermula hanya karena mie ayam mbok Darmi ini, yang telah menjatuhkan banyak korban luka-luka dan satu orang tewas ditempat.

 _"Haah.. haah... Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh, onii-san_ _ku!"_

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _Ngoehehe.. Jadi inilah lanjutan dari cerita absurd kemaren.._**

 ** _Sori kalo gak lucu, karena inilah fiksi humor pertama author yang tercipta akibat ke-strees-an author.._**

 ** _Note (Telat, thor!) :_**

 ** _Fem! Indonesia : Adinda Nesia Kirana_**

 ** _Male! Malaysia : Abdul Razak (biar gak bingung kenapa di Chapter awal panggilnya Abdul dan sekarang Razak, hehe)_**

 ** _Dan mungkin karena ketagihan, Author bakal ngerubah fiksi ini jadi Tripel shot! (emang ada?) haha.._**

 ** _Author Reply!_**

 ** _... Klara-chan! (Lupa nama akunnya, heh *digaplok) Makasih deh, recehnya... Dan makasih sarannya, author udah mencantumkan pembatas kok diantara 2 plot tapi kayaknya gak terlalu kelihatan ya? anyway, makasih udah me-review fiksi absurd author ini!_**

 ** _Nesia Dirgantara-chan! Ngoehehe.. Makasih deh, udah ngasih semangat buat author.. Bikin nge-fly loh (lebay) dan tenkyu juga udah me-review dan membaca fiksi author ini!_**

 ** _Yah, terima kasih bagi yang telah berkenan membaca.._**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya(?) Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW!**

 _"...Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author..." -salam heta!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : He-Ta-Li-A punya mama Himaruya kok! *digaplok.._**

 ** _Warning : OOT, OC, OOC, Just for fun, Typo(s), Mangandung hal-hal yang sekiranya membuat anda tidak nyaman (paan, seh?-") Entah apa yg mau gw lakuin dengan fic ini, pasrah...-"_**

 ** _Udahlah, langsung cekidot_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini bukan soal Toris yang hampir loncat dari atap cuma gara-gara Natalia yang udah gak masuk seminggu, ataupun soal Feliks dan Raivis yang dengan senang hati memakai rok dan menggegerkan seisi sekolah seminggu yang lalu, ini soal harga diri, Irunya Aku tak tahan dengan semua penyiksaan ini. Kumohon, maukah kau membantu kami?" Pinta Eduard penuh harap, tak sengaja memegang tangan Irunya erat.

 _Deg!_ "Ah, maafkan aku, EduardAku tak bisa, orangtuaku melarangku mendekati Ivan- _chan_ karena urusan keluarga. Maaf, aku tak dapat membantumu" Jawab Irunya. Wajahnya memerah, segera ia melepas genggaman Eduard dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong sekolah.

"Tidaaaakk!" Bagai iklan di TV, sepertinya Eduard sudah ketularan virus narsisnya Gilbert, Eduard tak dapat merelakan kepergian Irunya, dia jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai lorong sekolah yang dingin. (wuaallaay poll -_-) Tak ada harapan lagi..

"Woi, minggir. _Loe ngalangin jalan gue!_ Mau mati, _hah_?!" Seorang cowok, dengan gaya sok _cool-_ nya, menginjak kepala Eduard dengan sengaja. _Senyum_ lebarnya ditujukan pada Eduard. Kakak kelas 3 yang terkenal paling galak, ketua geng, _Andi Joko Indo._

"Aaahh, _bang_ Ako ma-maafkan aku!" Mohon Eduard sambil berlutut dihadapannya, dia tidak mau cari gara-gara sama si Ako ini, dia masih sayang sama nyawanya.

"Hoo.. Nurut toh.. _Loe_ gak asik" Ako jalan dengan _sok-_ nya melewati Eduard yang hampir jantungan. Eduard menghela napas lega, dia masih punya kesempatan buat pergi ke cafe favoritnya dan gak jadi santapan lezat si Ako. Tapi kebahagiaannya hanya terjadi sesaat. si Ako berhenti tiba-tiba, mendekati Eduard dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah setelah pulang, atau semua koleksi _gadget loe_ yang jadi korbannya. hihi..." Ako kembali berbalik arah dan melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Eduard yang sekarang benar-benar jantungan. Dugaannya salah, dia takkan bisa pergi ke cafe favoritnya setelah ini dan selamanya.

-o0o-

Esoknyaa...

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti di kelas 2-A. Hanya _pasangan_ baru itulah yang _mesra-_ nya makin menjadi-jadi. Kirana lama-lama iri dengan kemesraan _pengantin semi jadi_ itu.

"Oi, _Malon_ jelek. _kok_ _gue_ lama-lama iri ya ama dua orang ga jelas itu" Ucap Kirana meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

" _Wut? Loe_ iri _ama_ mereka, _don?! Loe_ udah gila apa, ya? Mau _gue anterin_ ke RSJ sekarang?" Ucap Razak kaget mendengar ucapan Kirana.

" _Iiih.._ Bukan itu yang _gue_ maksud! _Gue_ jadi keinget _ama_ abang-abang _gue,_ Bang Andi ama Bang Adit. Kadang kalo dirumah, Bang Andi langsung _nyerang_ gitu aja ke Bang Adit. Mirip banget _ama_ 2 _insan gila_ di kelas kita" Lanjut Kirana.

" _hii..._ Jangan ngomongin _abang loe lah_ , _don_ Razak merinding sendiri.

"Kalo gitu darimana sisi irinya, Kirana- _chan_?" Sahut Irunya.

"Udahlah, _lu_ pada _kagak_ ngerti perasaan _g_ _ue!"_ Ucap Kirana malas dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya yang lelap. Razak dan Irunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, _palingan_ Kirana lagi _pms._ makanya perkataannya makin ngelantur kemana-mana.

Seisi kelas terdiam, entah apa yang lagi _nyambet_ mereka. Guru _killer,_ Berwald- _sensei_ masuk dan membawa seorang _perempuan,_ yang mungkin adalah _murid baru lagi.._ Dia cantik, Rambut pirang berikat kuncir kuda, postur tubuh tinggi dan berkacamata. _Perempuan_ asal Estonia itu memperkenalkan dirinya, semuanya terpana, kecantikannya melebihi perempuan biasa. Tipe wanita dewasa. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang tak mungkin, tapi itulah kebenarannya.. _Eduard berubah jadi cewek, iya.. cewek beneran!_

"Perkenalkan, aku _Edith von Bock,_ murid pindahan. Salam kenal.." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan elegan. Para cowok gelagapan, nyawa mereka sudah sampai ke surga sekarang.

"Edith Silahkan duduk disebelah Nikolai. Semua, pelajaran dimulai!" Ucap Berweld- _sensei_ menatap _khas_ seisi kelas. Edith berjalan ke bangkunya, dia melempar senyum kearah Ivan, Ivan sendiri tersipu. Nikolai yang melihatnya geram dan hampir melempar Edith dengan buku sejarah setebal 10 cm kalau saja Berweld- _sensei_ tak berdeham padanya.

"Psst.. _Malon.._ _Gue_ ngerasa aneh deh _ama_ anak baru itu.." Bisik Kirana. Razak cuma angguk-angguk setuju.

"Kita liat aja situasinya nanti.. Moga-moga aja gak terjadi apa-apa.." Doa Razak.

"Fuuh.. Berjalan lancar toh.. Seru nih.. _Dek Nes,_ Jadiin ini pertunjukan yang asik, ya? Hihi..." Cowok sok _cool_ yang sukanya bolos sekolah berjalan meninggalkan pintu kelas 2-A.

-o0o-

Istirahat.. =

"Nikolai, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" Pinta Edith.

"Aahh.. Maaf ya, aku mau makan siang dengan _onii-chan_ tercintaku.." Jawab Nikolai sambil merangkul tangan Ivan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dan tentu, para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi setia_ tak lupa meliput perkembangan sang _objek._

"Hoo.. kau tak mau yaa.. Gawat kalau begitu.." Edith dengan senyumannya yang tak biasa memegang erat tangan Nikolai dan menariknya keluar dari kelas. Nikolai terlihat berusaha melepas genggaman itu. Tapi percuma saja, usahanya sia-sia. Genggaman Edith terlalu kuat. Seisi kelas kembali melongo melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa melawan Nikolai sebelumnya, ini keajaiban dunia!

"Aahh~ _Honey-_ ku! Cih, bagaimana bisa aku kalah dengan Nikolai sialan itu.." Ucap Francis geram.

"Oy, bukannya _loe_ udah mati ya kemaren, _nape_ _idup_ lagi, dasar hidung belang. _Malon_ , bener deh ada yang gak beres. temenin _gue yok!"_ Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kirana menepuk pundak Razak yang sedang makan nasi lemaknya, tunggu.. kayak, _Deja vu?_

 _"Uhuk-uhuk.. Woi, Indon! Loe_ mau bunuh _gue_ berapa kali!" Dan untuk kesekalian kalinya juga, Razak tersedak gara-gara sentuhan secara sengaja dari sang Nesia. Nesia tak peduli dan langsung menarik brutal tangan Razak, dan membawanya mengikuti Edith dan Nikolai yang baru saja pergi. Sebagai penjaga keharmonisan hubungan Nikolai dengan Ivan, dia tak bisa membiarkan _orang ketiga_ (maksudnya Edith) merusak hubungan antara keduanya (Tunggu, sejak kapan Nesia berubah jadi _fujoshi_ begini!). Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti, setelah suara lelaki dengan aksen Inggris itu terdengar di telinganya

"Eh, kalian.. Aku juga ikut! Eh, ini bukan karena aku penasaran dengan hubungan Edith dan Nikolai! Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan!" Yak, inilah! _Tsundere_ dari sang Arthur keluar, sobat-sobat! Uhuy, sepertinya Arthur sedang ehem _jatuh_ ehem _cinta_ pada Edith yang membuat para _fans_ Arthur dilarikan semua ke rumah sakit. Kirana hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menemukan topik _hot_ untuk dibicarakan dengan _klien-klien_ _gossip-_ nya nanti (dasar tukang gosip--").

-o0o-

Edith menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah ia mendorong Nikolai ke dalam ruang olahraga. Nikolai jatuh dengan kerasnya, kepalanya menatap meja yang mengakibatkan pendarahan disekitar kepalanya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Edith tersenyum pada Nikolai dan segera menutup pintu dengan keras, tak lupa ia menguncinya. Edith sang tersangka, melangkah dengan damai.

"Hei, teman-teman.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sayang seribu sayang, Kirana, Razak, dan Arthur yang sejak tadi mengintip dibalik pohon ketahuan sendiri oleh Edith. Edith kembali _tersenyum_ terhadap ketiganya. Ketiganya membeku ditempat, Edith mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, "Hei, jawab aku.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Nguntit, ya?"

"Ti-Tidaak! Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Bukankah sebaiknya kita segera kembali? Ya kan, Arthur?" Razak memberi kode pada Arthur.

"Oh, benar sekali, zak.. Ya kan, Kirana?" Lanjut Arthur.

"Edith _loe_ _apain si_ Nikolai?" Tanya Nesia dengan datarnya, tak peduli muka pucat pasi Arthur dan Razak yang mati-matian mencoba kabur. Edith menatap tajam Kirana. Kirana balik menatap Edith, keduanya menciptakan suasana tegang sesaat.

"Haha... Nikolai? Nikolai udah pergi _kok_ daritadi. Kau salah lihat, mungkin? Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Edith kembali tersenyum, merangkul keras pundak Kirana, membawanya pergi menuju kelas. Arthur dan Razak yang sedaritadi gemetaran langsung kabur mendahului mereka ke kelas. Kirana terhenyak, rangkulan Edith terlalu kuat untuknya. _'Dia cewek apa cowok sih? Bener deh, ada yang gak beres ama ni anak'_

 _-o0o-_

Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal. Dia terusng mengganti posisi duduknya dan memainkan penanya. Hatinya tak tenang. Yao yang disebelahnya terganggu dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Aiyaahh.. Ivan, ada apa denganmu, _aru_?" Yao teman setianya menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Ivan yang tak tenang, yang memang selalu tak tenang, dan akan selamanya tak tenang itu jika adiknya tak muncul dalam kehidupannya yang tak tenang. Tapi wujud ketidak tenangnya kali ini, sangatlah berbeda dengan wujud-wujud ketidak tenangnya yang sebelumnya. Yang jika tidak ditenangkan maka akan menjadi ketidak tenangan yang mendalam yang artinya adalah munculnya ketidak tenangan sejati. Dan apabila ketidak tenangan sejati ini muncul, maka ketidak tenangan dari ketidak tenangan Ivan akan berubah menjadi ketidak tenangan yang sangat lama. Sehingga dia akan mengalami ketidak tenangan di kehidupan tidak tenangnya.(yo dawg.. heh :v) *jotosed

"Ehmm... Yao, kau melihat adikku?" Tanya Ivan sedikit khawatir.

"Hm? Adikmu? Natalia, _aru?_ Aku tak melihatnya, _aru?_ Bukankah dia sudah seminggu ini tidak masuk kelas, _aru?_

Jawab Yao bingung.

"Ah, bukan. Maksudku Nikolai. Apa kau melihatnya?" Ivan memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Eh, ka-kalau Nikolai.. Aku juga tak melihatnya, _aru.._ Maaf, _aru.._ " Jawab Yao. _'Tapi tunggu, aru.. Ivan menyebut Nikolai sebagai adiknya, aru?! Bukankah itu berarti dia... telah mengakuinya, aru?'_ Batin Yao panik.

"Nikolai tadi bolos sekolah, waktu istirahat aku ingin mengembalikan dompetnya yang jatuh. Tapi setelah itu dia berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin bolos hari ini. Maafkan aku tak dapat menghentikannya, Ivan..." Suara gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Edith. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi menyesal.

Ivan terpana, terasa degupan keras dari jantungnya, mukanya memerah melihat ekspresi wajah itu, wajah yang peduli padanya.

"A-Ahh... Terima kasih, Edith.. Kau tak harus menahannya" Jawab Ivan agak segan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kukira kau akan marah.." Balas Edith dengan senyuman.

 _'Tunggu Ivan, kau langsung cari yang lain, aru?! Hei, jangan cari selingkuhan dihadapan Nikolai, aru.. Ga-Gawat kalau sampai Nikolai tahu soal ini, aru!'_ Batin Yao khawatir dengan Ivan. Sejak kapan Yao jadi sepeduli ini terhadap Ivan?#Masih_menjadi_misteri~

"Psstt.. _Malon_.. Ivan kayaknya suka, deh.. _ama tu_ Hulk. Mana tu Hulk tadi _bohongin_ kita lagi. Bener-bener gak beres ini mah.." Bisik Kirana ke Razak. Kirana makin serius menguping mereka.

"Ah, Ivan.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Maukah kau pergi ke depan ruang olahraga ketika pulang.. Ah, aku tak memaksa.. Tapi kuharap kau datang" Edith kembali tersenyum pada Ivan. Ivan hanya mengangguk malu, mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Ah! Bener deh, zak! Kita harus ikutin mere-"

"Ikutin siapa, Kirana- _san_?" Sakura- _sensei_ yang habis kesabarannya menjewer keras seorang murid asal Indonesia. Seorang yang udik, norak, dan suka buat onar, tapi anehnya populer, yang sekarang takdirnya

adalah berdiri satu kaki di lorong kelas. Haah... Bahkan di sekolah internasional pun hukumannya seperti ini~ (Kirana*Killing author*)

 _'Malon sialan, kenapa dia gak ingetin gue tadi! Tapi, apa yang direncanakan gadis itu? Pokoknya jangan sampai lengah.. Merepotkan saja'_ (kalo repot ngapain ngurusin masalah orang, bego *killed*)

Pojok story:

Arthur : (Meluk kaki) hxhdhbdh.. *gumam gak jelas*

Alfred : A-Arthur.. Kamu kenapa? (sedikit takut)

Arthur : Jangan pernah dekati Edith, Alfred. Jangan pernah..

Alfred : ???

 **TBC?**

 **Fuaahh... Akhirnya setelah lama hanya bisa jadi reader ke upload juga lanjutan fanfic yang makin aneh ini.. Tapi status [Hiatus] tak dapatku lepas.. maafkan!**

 **Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang masih mau setia baca lanjutan cerita absurd ini yang akhirnya semakin absurd juga.. T_T**

 **Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur kalian dan semoga cepat selesai.. Jadi bisa lanjutin yang sebelah..**

 **Jangan lupa tulis REVIEW kalian, ya!**

 _"Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author" -Salam Heta!-_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desclaimer :_** "He.. Ta.. Lia.. itu cuma punya _onii-chan.._ Kan? Hihi~" (Sungguh, aku gak takut, beneran! Ah!) _*beep*_ Maaf, dikarenakan ada sedikit _masalah_ , kami akan meng-cut video ini (sejak kapan ini jadi video?!) Terima kasih, _onii-chan..._._.

 ** _Warning :_** OOT, OC, OOC, Typo(s), akhirnya, gue bisa lanjutin nih fic setelah sekian lama menunggu Kyaa! Maaf, jika garing, karena author juga seorang... _manusia.._ yah, terkadang sih.. ok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca, _hihi..._

 _Kring!_

Bel berdering, para siswa akademi Hetalia berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, menyisakan seorang lelaki yang masih terduduk santai dibangkunya. Dirinya sedang berkhayal, jika memang itu yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu, mungkin dia sedang beruntung. Lelaki itu akhirnya beranjak dan melangkah keluar kelas, menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikannya dengan seseorang, depan gedung olahraga. Langkah demi langkah telah terlewati, sampailah ia ditempat itu. Seseorang yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi tersenyum lembut, yang dibalas dengan palingan muka yang menyembunyikan rona merah di balik syalnya. Empat mata bertemu bersama.

"Jadi, Edith, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Ivan.

"Uhmm.. Sebelumnya maaf telah merepotkanmu, tapi, terima kasih, Ivan"

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku, kebetulan saja aku tak ada acara setelah ini"

"Baiklah.. Sebenarnya.. Aku menyukaimu, Ivan! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" degupan Ivan benar-benar dapat terdengar sekarang. Khayalannya barusan benar-benar terwujud. Apa yang sedang merasukinya hari ini?

* * *

Dia terbangun, _lelaki_ yang terkunci dibalik pintu gedung olahraga. Mancoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Darah segar masih mengalir di pipinya yang dilanjutkan dengan sedikit ringisan. Nikolai mencoba berdiri, melihat sekeliling, gelap. Berjalan sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mencapainya, ganggang pintu disudut ruangan. _klak! klak klak!_ Dia mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi percuma, pintu itu terkunci. Dia mencoba mendobraknya, tapi sama saja, tak ada yang berubah. Sedikit putus asa, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Darah dikeningnya masih mengalir setetes demi setetes.

" _Onii-chan..."_ gumamnya.

" _Onii-chanmu_ itu takkan menolongmu, loh.. Dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun peduli padamu, Nikolai" Seseorang berjalan santai entah muncul darimana.

"Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini.. cih"

"Haha, bermimpi saja kau.." seseorang itu mencengkram keras dagu milik Nikolai.

"Kau yang merencanakan semuanya, Andi!" Nikolai mencoba menendang Andi, membuatnya mundur satu langkah.

"Haha.. Kau baru menyadarinya, Nikolai"

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh _onii-chan_ ku!"

"Untuk apa aku menyentuh Ivan jika yang kuincar ada dihadapanku? Hihi.."

"Berisik!" Nikolai mencoba menendang dan memukul Andi, tapi dia terlalu lambat bagi Andi. Dia terus mencoba menyerangnya, Akhirnya dia terjatuh, kekuatannya belum kembali setelah kejadian tadi.

"Kau takkan bisa menang melawanku, hihi.. Kau harus ikut aku, Nikolai" Ako tersenyum licik, duduk santai diatas sebuah bola basket. Nikolai segera bangkit dan menyerang Ako. dua pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Ako akibat kelengahannya. Nikolai mencoba memukul lagi, tapi dia terhenti. Sesaat setelah mendengar percakapan yang menyaktkan itu.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Ivan! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

"E-eh?! Ah, ya.. Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu, Edith. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu"

Nikolai terdiam. Suara itu adalah suara yang ia kenal, dari orang yang sangat dia sayangi, Ivan kakaknya. Matanya tak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Harapannya telah menghilang. Kakaknya yang semenjak dulu telah disayanginya telah memiliki seseorang untuk dia cintai sepenuhnya. Bukan, bukan dirinya. Sudah berakhir? Apakah ini sudah berakhir? Cintanya yang sejak dulu telah ia perjuangkan sudah berakhir? Tak ada harapan lagi?

Air mata mengalir perlahan melewati pipi yang memar itu, hatinya hancur, melebur bersama air mata yang tak dapat dihentikan itu.

"Jadi, kau ikut denganku, kan? Hihi.."

* * *

Dugaan author salah, bukan empat mata yang sedang bertemu di depan gedung olahraga itu. Dibalik semak-semak, terdapat dua ABG labil yang asyik _ngincengin_ dua insan yang resmi pacaran itu.

"Woi, _malon!_ Geser dikit, _napa?_ Sempit, nih!"

"Eh, ganggu aja, _loe!_ Sabar dikit, _kek!_ Lagi asyik-asyiknya, nih!"

" _Belagu, loe lon!_ Kalau gak _gue_ ajak tadi, _loe_ gak bakal liat _precious time_ gini!"

" _Loe_ yang gendutan, _ndon!_ Tempat luas kayak gini, dibilang sempit!" Seorang Razak tak menyadari, bahwa dia telah memancing _dark side_ Nesia untuk keluar. Nesia segera menghembuskan nafas panjang, memanggil sebuah naga legendaris yang telah dilahirkan ibu indos*ar. Sesaat sebelum terkaman yang hampir menerkam Razak terjadi, sebuah tepukan _hangat_ yang menepuk kedua ABG ini seketika membuat mereka jantungan masal berjamaah.

"Sshhtt.. Kalian harus diam! Nanti kalau Ivan sama Edith tahu kalau kalian melihat mereka dari tadi, gimana? ya kan, _da?"_ Mimpi buruk bagi keduanya seolah-olah memang telah direncanakan. Orang yang barusan saja diintip Razak menghilang dari pandangannya dan sekarang berada tepat didepannya. Razak langsung tak bernyawa, begitu juga dengan Nesia, penyakit _shock berat_ telah menjangkiti diri mereka. Lelaki bersyal itu hanya _tersenyum senang_ menatap _lembut_ ABG labil itu.

"Ada yang tahu, ya? Hah, aku jadi malu, Ivan" ucap Edith menutup mukanya.

"Haha.. Kau tak usah malu, Edith. Kuyakin mereka tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, _da?"_ lirik Ivan ke arah dua mayat yang telah tumbang itu. Nesia dan Razak cuma mengangguk ngeri.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Oh ya, aku ada janji dengan temanku setelah ini. Boleh aku duluan?"

"Ya.. Mau kuantar?" ucap Ivan sedikit malu.

"Tak usah, kukira kau ada sedikit perlu dengan kedua _manusia tak tahu diri_ itu, kan? A-Aku duluan, Ivan" Edith melambaikan tangannya selagi pergi meninggalkan Ivan. Ivan balik melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Dan sekarang.. Apa kalian.. Ingin _bermain_ denganku, _da_?" Ucap Ivan _ramah._

"I-Ivan, tolong maafkan kami sebelumnya. T-Tapi.. Ka-kami ada sedikit perlu sama _loe_.." ucap Nesia. _'Ke-kenapa gue jadi ikutan takut kayak si malon, gini?'_

"Hei.. Apa aku, benar-benar merasakan cinta?" gumam Ivan.

"Apa _loe_ bilang barusan? Gak kedengaran" tanya Razak.

"Ah, tidak. Jadi, cepat katakan. Kalau kau mengatakan hal yang tak berguna, kau tahu apa akibatnya, _da?"_ Razak dan Nesia bergidik ngeri.

"Ehem.. _Gue_ rasa ini penting buat _loe._ Adik _loe_ disekap sama cewek jalang itu, tadi" Ucap Nesia serius. Ivan hanya terdiam tak berbicara

 **TBC?**

 **Yak, ini lanjutan dari fic yang kemaren, makasih karena masih tetap mau membaca fic yang gak jadi double shot ini.**

 **Akhirnya author bisa terbebar dari [HIATUS] yang merajalela beberapa bulan kemaren**

 **Maaf kalo kurang lucu. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic ini. Pendek ya?**

 **Moga-moga cepat kelar dah nih fic T_T**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya, kakak!**

 _ **"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi author" -salam heta!-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Desclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya siapa-siapa selain mas Hidekazu! :3**_

 _ **Warning : OOT, OC, OOC, Typo(s), segala sesuatu yang terjadi di fic ini hanya fiksi belaka (namanya juga fanfiction, thor! =,=) mohon kebijakan yang sangad dan tidak perlu ditiru, ya!**_ _ **/heh.. :v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hepi riding, mbak bro.. (lah.. :v)**_

"Terus?"

 _Loading.._ Suasana hening sesaat, kedua siswa asal Asia itu terdiam, mencoba menghayati kata _'terus?'_ yang keluar dari bibir seksi (Jiahh.. XD) milik Ivan itu. (maklum.. kadang di Indo koneksinya Cuma sampe H+ doang... :'v *gajeh, thor! -_-).

"Te-Terus.. Kau tak mencoba menolongnya?" tanya Nesia yang hampir tak mengerti dengan siapa dia berbicara sekarang. Ivan terdiam lama.

"Ah.. Kelamaan jawab _loe!"_ Nesia yang tak sabar menungu langsung menarik tangan Ivan dan Razak bersamaan dan pergi ke depan gudang olahraga. Sampai disana, Ivan langsung melepas tangan Nesia sambil menatapnya _'Najis lu pegang-pegang gue!'._ Nesia tak peduli dan meminta Razak untuk mendobrak pintu gudang olahraga. Razak yang entah kesambet apa menurut saja dan segera meng- _granat-_ i pintu yang langsung terbuka itu.

"Van, cepet tolongin adek _loe sono!"_ Nesia langsung mendorong Ivan brutal. Ivan masih diam di tempatnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, siapa juga kalian, menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang tak ada manfaatnya bagiku! Kalian sendiri sa-" _plak!_ Tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Ivan, bukan, bukan dari Nesia maupun Razak, mereka takkan pernah berani untuk menampar Ivan, mereka masih sayang nyawa mereka, mengingat keluarga Ivan adalah keluarga mafia terbesar se-internasional. Lalu, siapa gerangan jenis manusia yang dengan gagah berani menampar keras pipi lelaki asal Rusia ini? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Ivan untuk menangggapi tamparan itu? Apakah Nesia dan Razak akan berhasil membujuk Ivan untuk menolong adiknya yang di sekap? Ataukah gagal? Apa tujuan Ako menculik Nikolai yang telah mencintai kakaknya dari lahir? Akankah Nikolai patah semangat untuk mengambil kembali _cinta-_ nya yang telah di rebut seorang Edith? Nantikan lanjutannya setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! Saya author ngeselin, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 _ **TBC?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reader reaction : ... Golok mana golok?! /bunuh author :v**_

 _ **Udah, chapter 5 gini doang isinya.. :v Kenapa? Kesel, ya? Hohoho...**_

 _ **Moga-moga dapat menghibur kalian! Jangan lupa review, ya!**_

" _ **Karena revew-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author!' _SalamHeta!_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bye! :v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Emang dikira gue mau lanjutin? Gak!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Masih ngarep, loe?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Thor, itu reader-nya ngamuk massa, loh didepan istana negara!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/Di tabok Ivan :'v**_

 _ **Iye.. iyee.. Gue lanjutin, kok.. Maafkan author yang malah membuang-buang waktu dan kuota kalian.. Yak, lanjutannya!**_

"Ivan, kau tak boleh begitu, _aru!_ Cepat tolong adikmu, _aru!_ Bagaimanapun juga itu adikmu!" lelaki berkuncir koda poni inilah yang menampar Ivan tadi, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Ivan yang sangat peduli padanya. Entahlah, mungkin Yao suka dengan Ivan? *jotosed by Yao. Dan lagi-lagi, Ivan kembali membeku tak bergerak.

"Ya sudah kalau _loe_ bersikap kayak gitu! _Gue_ masih peduli sama temen _gue!_ Dasar pengecut! Adik sendiri di telantarkan!" Nesia yang benar-benar kecewa langsung menarik Razak masuk ke gedung olahraga. Meninggalkan Ivan sendiri. Lalu, kemana Yao? Dia pulang, iya, beneran pulang, akibat di goda author _kawaii_ ini. (hueekk!)

" _Lon_ , itu Nikolai bukan, _sih?"_ bisik Nesia. Razak mengangguk. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti, lantaran melihat seonggok mayat hidup berdiri menyeringai disebelah Nikolai. Razak membeku di tempat, sekarang ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tak ingin dia temui, Ako. Sementara Nesia dengan tenangnya melangkah maju.

"Hee.. Ada yang nolongin _loe_ juga, _toh.."_ orang itu melirik Nesia dan Razak bersamaan.

"Dek Nes, dan temannya yang suka ngutang ke _honey gue_ tapi gak bayar-bayar, Razak." lanjutnya.

Razak langsung bergidik ngeri, nama dan _dosa-_ nya disebut-sebut lantang si Ako. Nesia melirik jahil si Razak _'Jadi, loe yang disebut-sebut abang gue orang ketiga itu, lon? Pantes aja loe suka ngibrit kalo ngelihat abang gue.'_ Razak yang menerima pesan telepati dari Nesia langsung skak dan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, pupus sudah usahanya mencoba menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari si Nesia. Dengan pasrah, Razak mungkin akan menjadi target empuk si Nesia dengan komunitas gosipnya nanti. _'Tapi, seharusnya siapa yang di pojokin sekarang?! Indon bego!'_ Razak membalas pesan telepati Nesia yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan kecil dari Nesia. Ako dan Nikolai yang bingung dengan sikap aneh mereka, hampir saja memutuskan untuk mengirim pasangan gila yang daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri ini ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ehem, _abang!_ Karena dosa _loe_ yang dengan santainya _nyekap_ si Nikolai di gudang olahraga dan dosa-dosa lain, _gue_ gak akan ngampuni _abang!_ Wahai setan _bego!_ Demi kelanggengan hubungan Nikolai dan Ivan! Dengan kekuatan bulan, _Malon_ bakal nge-hukum _loe!"_ Nesia langsung bergaya ala superhero _sail*r m**n_ yang salah fandom dan mendorong kuat tubuh Razak.

"E-Eh! _Indon! Kok loe_ malah nyangkut-nyangkut nama _gue, sih?"_ Razak gak terima namanya disebut, takut maksudnya, langsung kembali pergi ke belakang Nesia.

"Ah elah, _lu_ cowok bukan, _sih?_ Eh, abang! _gue bilangin_ bang Adit, ya! Kalo abang selingkuh ama laki orang!" Nesia mencoba menyerang Ako. Ako menghindar.

"Haha! _Loe nyoba_ nyerang _gue,_ dek Nes? Gak bakal bisa!" Ako balik menyerang Nesia yang langsung membuat Nesia kembali mundur. _'Lon! Loe coba serang_ _abang gue, dong! Gue selalu kalah kalo latihan silat ama bang Ako!'_ Nesia kembali mengirim sinyal telepatinya kepada Razak. _'Eh, bego! Gue gak bisa juga, kalo nyerang abang loe!'_ balas Razak yang dilanjuti dengan gelengan kepala. Ako dan Nikolai lagi-lagi mengira bahwa mereka udah gila, tatap-tatapan sendiri.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Seseorang yang selalu menggenakan syal-nya itu meninju keras muka Ako. Tak ada yang menduga bahwa Ivan akan datang untuk menolong Nikolai.

"Yao, _loe_ yang bawa Ivan, kah?" tanya Nesia santai.

"Yah, butuh _usah_ a juga, sih.. Buat narik Ivan kesini, _aru_. Semacam _bayaran, lah.._ " ucap Yao sedikit malu. Nesia mengangguk mengerti _bayaran_ dan _usaha_ macam apa yang Yao maksud. Kembali ke topik!

"Ah.. Kukira _onii-chan-mu_ itu takkan pernah datang. Ivan, _loe_ gak bakal bisa rebut adek _loe_ dari _gue!"_ Ako mendekap keras leher Nikolai.

"Segalak atau seseram apapun dia, mau dia berwujud cowok sekalipun, aku akan selalu menganggap dan melindungi adikku sampai akhir!" Ivan tak patah semangat. Perkelahian sengit antar Ivan dan Ako makin menjadi-jadi, Nesia dan Yao menyoraki Ivan, dan Razak, eh.. Dia jualan kacang... (lumayan, thor!). Ajang pukul-pukulan antar Ivan dan Ako terhenti, kehadiran orang ini membuat Ivan terkejut hebat.

"Ivan, tolong aku! A-Aku takut!" Edith dalam keadaan terikat ditarik paksa Ako yang amat kejam itu. Ivan kaget gak kepalang, bagaimana bisa pacar tersayangnya sekarang menjadi sandera Ako.

"Ivan, pilih salah satu! Kalau _loe_ mendekati sedikit saja Nikolai, Edith.. Takkan selamat. Kalau _loe_ lebih memilih Edith, pastilah.. _Gue_ akan membawa Nikolai. Gimana?" Ako dengan muka liciknya sekarang memegang kedua sandera kasar tak berperikemanusiaan. Ivan terdiam. Suasana makin memanas, lantaran Nesia, Razak, dan Yao yang berusaha membujuk Ivan untuk lebih memilih Nikolai.

"Ivan, tolong.. Selamatkan aku.. Hiks.. Aahh!" Ako menjambak rambut pirang Edith keras, tanpa memedulikan wajah melas Edith. Lagi-lagi Ivan masih terdiam. Dia takkan bisa memilih antara Edith dan Nikolai. Tapi, setelah berpikir lama, tentu saja Ivan akan memilih...

 _ **Broott!**_

"Ah, maaf.. Aku kelepasan.. Po-Pokoknya yang penting, tolong selamatkan aku, Ivan! Demi koleksi _gadget_ -ku tersayang!" _skill_ terlarang dan mematikan ini keluar begitu saja dari pantat salah satu sandera yang dibawa Ako. Membuat Ako harus merasakan kepedihan yang sangat terasa, tapi satu, dia tetep harus jaga _image, dong.._ Dihadapan Nesia yang kini nahan tawanya bersamaan dengan Razak dan Yao yang udah gak bisa nahan ketawa lagi, tapi mereka tahu sendiri akibatnya.. _Authornya gak perlu jelasin, kan?_ Tapi yang pasti, Ivan tahu dan tetap akan memilih..

"Edith, aku memilihnya. Sesuai janjimu Ako, serahkan Edith." Ivan dengan kepercayaan tinggi luar biasa segera mendekati dan menyelamatkan Edith yang padahal telah melancarkan _skill_ terlarang tersebut, dan sudah ketahuan jelas, kalau Edith bersekongkol dengan si Ako. Apakah mata batin Ivan telah dicuri? Bak putri dikisah-kisah dongeng, Edith digendong cantik Ivan yang akhirnya membuat Nesia, Razak, dan Yao ternganga lebar. Suasana kembali sunyi senyap, iya, kalau saja tertawaan Ako tidak menghancurkan suasana yang entahlah, antara sad dan happy ini.

"Nikolai, Nikolai.. Bahkan Ivan pun takkan pernah melindungimu lagi. _Kacian deh low~ cyiin~ Makanya low ikut gue aja, yak! Yuk, capcyus~"_ Demi _fryingpan_ Eli, entah sejak kapan penyakit alay menjangkiti Ako. (Jawab: Sejak dahulu kala! :v) Bahkan seorang Berwald yang _pokerface-nya_ tak tertandingi akan jijik jika melihat Ako yang sekarang.

"Ivan _bego!_ Ngapain _loe_ malah milih cewek jadi-jadian kayak dia!" Nesia meliriki Ivan sambil mendengus kesal dengan keputusan Ivan. Razak dan Yao juga ikut-ikutan Nesia.

 _ **Sreett!**_

Hal tak terduga terjadi. Nikolai dengan lincahnya menggerakkan pisau yang entah darimana ia dapatkan dan melukai rusuk kanan Ako yang sekarang sekarat. Nikolai sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah yang lain. Menatap mata Ivan pekat dan tersenyum _indah_ seindah senyum _p**sodent._ Muka Ivan sudah terlalu pucat untuk dibilang pucat. Nikolai dengan _lembut_ menyingkirkan Edith yang masih berperan sebagai putri dan memeluk _hangat_ Ivan yang sekarang harus berkata _'sayonara'_ terhadap masa muda indahnya.

" _Hei, onii-chan, itu semua kebohongan, kan? Onii-chan selalu menyayangiku, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo menikah.. Kau ternyata suka dengan penampilan lelakiku ya, hihi~"_ entahlah, mungkin Nikolai benar-benar salah paham sekarang. Tapi biarlah kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut dan menghiasi kisah-kisah antara kedua saudara ini.

 _ **_END_**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya, ngebahas cerita Edith dan sedikit kisah bonus lainnya~**_

 _ **Makin gak jelas? :v**_

 _ **Kasih authornya snickers, dong.. :v/plak..**_

 _ **Author pun sebenarnya bingung untuk melanjutkan fic ini gimana dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya seperti ini, kukuku..**_

 _ **Reply review to INDONESIAN KARA! :3**_

 _ **Makasih karena masih saja menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review yang berpaedah :3 /tangis haru :'v**_

 _ **Dan dengan setianya menunggu fiksi aneh ini untuk update! :v**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review, okeh!**_

" _ **Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author!" _SalamHeta!_**_


	6. Bonus! (Last Chapter)

**_Desclaimer : "Hetalia itu punya Himaruya-sama, baka!"_**

 ** _Warning_** ** _: Ini chapter terakhir dari seri gak jelas ini! :3 Selamat menikmati~_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SalamHangatDariAuthorKawaii~_**

 ** _Jamu Pencantik_**

 **Suatu Sore**

"Dek Nes, Kok kamu betah banget sih, minum jamu pahit kayak gitu tiap hari? Abang aja yang cuma ngeliatin kerasa pahitnya loh, dek." Adit yang lagi nyuci motornya melirik Nesia sedang duduk diteras sambil menikmati secangkir jamu yang baru saja dibelinya dari pedagang jamu keliling.

"Abang aja yang gak biasa minumnya. Ini bukan jamu biasa, bang! Katanya ini jamu pencantik loh, bang! Lihat, _gue_ tambah cantik tiap hari kan, bang!" Nesia dengan gaya sok imutnya hanya dibalas gelengan dan usapan kepala oleh Adit.

"Terserah kamu ajalah, dek! Iya, iya, kamu cantik kok." Adit tersenyum lembut kearah Nesia.

"Bang, _singkirin_ tangan _lu_ dah, basah!" rambut Nesia basah gegara tangan basah Adit yang sengaja mengusap, bukan, mengelap di rambutnya. Adit Cuma tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan acara cuci motornya. Ceritanya sih, itu kedamaian sore yang pas buat kakak adik saling sayang ini. Tapi sayang, ini adalah awal kesialan Eduard terjadi. Ako yang tak sengaja lewat depan pintu, mendengar percakapan mereka. Muncul lampu kecil diatas kepalanya, tanda ada setan lewat dan menanam beberapa benih kejahilan di kepala Ako. Jamu pencantik itu yang akan menjadi alatnya kali ini.

 _'Malon, gue bakal kerjain dia~ Lagian, pake acara rebut honey gue!'_

"Haha! Dek Nes! Makasih loh! Hahahaha~" Ako langsung lari kecil pergi ke kamarnya. Nesia dan Adit Cuma melototin pintu, bingung kenapa Ako jadi kayak gitu.

"Bang, itu bang Ako kenapa?" Nesia menyuruput jamunya.

"Halah, palingan juga mikirin hal bodoh lagi, dek. Bikin malu abang juga, sih, punya * kayak dia." Ako berdehem dan kembali fokus pada motornya. Nesia Cuma ber-oh kecil, mengangguk mengerti.

-oOo-

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Ako menciptakan sebuah ramuan dari jamu pencantik dengan menambahkan beberapa bumbu rahasia lainnya. Jadilah **BUBUK TRANSGENDER!** (kok bisa? Udah, di fanfic kan semua bisa! XD). Ako dengan gagah berani berjalan menuju sekolah di pagi hari yang cerah. Tentu dengan membawa serbuk itu diam-diam. Dan seperti biasa, bolos sekolah adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari. (Ngapain sekolah kalo kek gitu!) Pada jam pelajaran olahraga di kelas Nesia, dia diam-diam menyelinap masuk dan segera membuka bekal nasi lemak si Razak, menaburkan serbuk itu. Semua berjalan mulus. Kemudian saat makan siang berjalan..

"Eh, _Malon_ jelek.. Ikut _gue_ yok.." Nesia merangkul _liar_ pundak Razak.

" _Uhuk-uhuk_.. Apaan sih, _Indon_ gila! _Lo_ mau _gue_ mati, hah?!"

 _'Sialan lu, dek nes!'_

Ako yang mengintip dari balik pintu tepuk jidat. Rencananya gagal gara-gara ulah adiknya sendiri. Sepertinya Razak harus berterima kasih kepada Nesia kali ini. Ako berjalan kesal melewati lorong, merutuki adiknya sendiri yang menggagalkan rencanya. Dikantongnya masih ada setengah dari bubuk laknat itu. Dijalan, bertemulah ia dengan seorang pemuda, Eduard von bock, terbaring nyaman diatas lantai. (Itu yang dilihat Ako).

 _'Ni orang udah gak waras ya, tiduran diatas lantai. Gue gak lagi mood buat ngajarin orang sih. Goda-in dikit aja, deh..'_

"Woi, minggir. _Loe_ ngalangin jalan _gue_! Mau mati, hah?!"

"Aaahh, bang A-Ako, maafkan aku!" Eduard berlutut dihadapan Ako.

"Hoo.. Nurut toh.. _Loe_ gak asik." Ako berjalan dengan mulusnya melewati Eduard. ' _Bentar deh, gue ada ide bagus.'_ Lagi-lagi muncul lampu yang sama diatas kepalanya, sepertinya setan berhasil menumbuhkan benih itu. Ako berbalik dan mendekati Eduard.

"Pergi ke belakang sekolah.." (Au ah, author malas bikin detailnya, liat aja di chapter 3 :v)/plak!

-oOo-

Eduard yang udah takut setengah mati, memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Ako, daripada gadget pacar tersayangnya yang jadi korban. (Jones amat lu, pacaran ama gadget :v) Tak terkira, Ako mengajak Eduard dengan senang hati. Merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah kafe. Ako mengajak Eduard ke kafe favoritnya. Eduard terkejut, bagaimana Ako tahu kafe favoritnya? (Padahal itu kafe terdekat dari sekolah -_-) Jadi, dia masih punya kesempatan untuk pergi ke kafe favoritnya? (Bagi yang gak paham, silahkan liat chapter 3 di awal-awal lagi.. :3)

"Eduard, pesen aja satu, _gue_ yang traktir." Ucap Ako sambil membolak-balikkan menu. Eduard menelah ludah, _'Oy, beneran ditraktir, nih?!'_

"Bang A-"

"Gak jadi, _loe_ beli pake uang sendiri aja, deh.. Mbak, Kopi kap*l *pi satu!" kata Ako, _'Gue salah pilih kafe, deh.. Kemahalan, oy!'_

Eduard sedikit tertawa dalam hatinya, _'mana mungkin bang Ako traktir orang, sih..'_

"Eh.. _Strawberry parfait_ satu, _cheese cake strawberry_ -nya dua,mbak.." pesan Eduard, _'Et dah, ni anak kaya apa gimana? Beli yang mahal-mahal. Tapi, pesennya.. yang kayak gitu, dia laki apa bukan sih?'_ Ako menyiriki Eduard. Eduard yang padahal dengan senang hati mentraktir Ako kembali terintimidasi. Kayaknya dia salah menganggap Ako akan berbaik hati pada dirinya. Suasana hening, tak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Ako, apalagi Eduard. Eduard yang nahan buat ke toilet daritadi akhirnya memberanikan diri buat minta izin Ako buat ke toilet.

"Pergi aja sana, ngapain _loe_ ngajak-ngajak _gue_?" jawab Ako ketus. Eduard salah kira, kalo gitu, ngapain dia takut sama Ako daritadi?

"Tapi kalo _loe_ berani kabur dari _gue_ , _gue_ gak akan segan-segan.." Ako memojokkan Eduard. Eduard salah kira lagi, sebenarnya dia itu lagi dalam keadaan gawat apa enggak, sih?!

Sementara Eduard pergi, pesanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang juga, dua piring _strawberry cheese cake_ , segelas _strawberry parfait_ , dan secangkir kopi kap*l *pi. Ako segera menyeruput kopinya. Ini kesempatannya untuk melakukan rencana ini. Bak ibu tiri di sinetron-sinetron, Ako mengeluarkan serbuk spesialnya itu dan langsung menaburkannya sembarang keatas dua _cheese cake_ dan minuman Eduard itu. Habis tak tersisa. Dengan begini, walau dia tak bisa memberikannya langsung ke Razak. Dia punya rencana lain yang tak kalah menariknya. Eduard yang tak bersalah akhirnya kembali duduk sepulang dari toilet.

"Ja-Jadi.. Bang Ako, kenapa kau mengajakku ke kafe? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Oh iya, sebenarnya aku juga memesan satu _cheese cake_ untukmu, bang Ako.." Eduard memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, setelah menjalani konflik berat pada dirinya tadi, kemudian menyodorkan sepiring _cheese cake_ itu kearah Ako. Ako menatapnya dengan tatapan _watdepuk_ , tapi segera ia tambal dengan senyum _termanis-nya_ , saatnya menjalankan rencananya.

"Gak ada apa-apa, sih.. Sebenarnya.. _Gue_ cuma mau ngasih surat ini ke _elo_.. Tapi tolong bukanya waktu di rumah aja.. Oh terus, _gue_ gak terlalu suka kue _kek_ beginian, _loe_ aja yang makan.." Ako meletakkan sebuah amplop merah muda bermotif hati diatas meja. Eduard terkejut, bukan, bukan soal suratnya, dia lebih terkejut dengan tolakan Ako untuk menerima traktirannya, _'Tak mungkin, di-dia menolak cheese cake enak gratis ini?'_ Eduard menarik napas dan mulai menikmati _cheese cake_ -nya, tapi bentar, kenapa rasanya pahit gini?!

"Pa-pahit.." Eduard segera meminum _strawberry parfait_ -nya. Dan dia kembali merasakan pahit yang sama. Tapi dia percaya, kalo itu cuma perasaannya saja, dan segera menghabiskan kedua kue itu sekaligus beserta _strawberry parfait-_ nya, kayaknya dia mengerti kenapa Ako menolak tawarannya.

"Ya, kalo gitu, _gue_ pulang duluan.." Ako mendekati Eduard dan mencium keningnya, sebagai sentuhan terakhir agar Eduard percaya bahwa itu adalah surat cinta. Ako pergi keluar dengan damai. Eduard yang membeku mulai melupakan rasa pahit di lidahnya, wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Tapi tak sampai lima menit, tubuh Eduard mengalami perubahan fisik secara cepat dan drastis. Rambut _blonde-nya_ memanjang, dada dan ehem, pantatnya membesar, bahkan jakunnya menghilang! Eduard benar-benar berubah menjadi cewek sempurna yang sekarang ditatap seorang Feliciano yang langsung menghampiri Eduard, tapi ditahan oleh Ludwig, membuat Kiku meminta maaf pada Eduard. Tapi untunglah, tak ada yang menyaksikan kejadian sial Eduard itu. Kecuali si pembuat sial itu sendiri..

 _'Ba-Bang_ _Ako.. Kampr*t, aku ditipu..'_

Ako cuma cengar-cengir sendiri meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan hampir dianggap gila warga setempat. Pasalnya, dia dapet kopi gratis dan rencana-nya berjalan dengan baik. Sangat baik. Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan isi surat itu, sebaiknya kalian tidak pernah tahu isi surat laknat itu. Yang penting, itu bukanlah pernyataan perasaan Ako. (Jangan terlalu berharap, dia masih setia sama Adit!) Dan yang jelas, surat ini membuat Eduard mengalami depresi berat setelah membacanya. Eh? Kalian bertanya, apakah Edith masih memiliki harapan untuk kembali menjadi seorang lelaki perjaka? Hahaha, kalian bercanda, ya? Tentu Ako takkan pernah bertanggung jawab soal itu. Yah, dia memang lelaki seperti itu. Tapi bukankah ini luar biasa? Lelaki seperti Ako dapat menciptakan ramuan permanen seperti ini? Kalian juga.. Ingin mencobanya? Hihi..

-oOo-

 **Orang Ketiga?**

Kisah ini dimulai pada hari Minggu yang damai. Seorang _Malaysian_ pergi keliling komplek dengan tujuan lari pagi dan menghirup udara segar. Lelaki Malaysia yang diketahui namanya adalah Razak ini memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan sarapan pagi bakso pangkalan langganannya yang letaknya di area taman kota. Dan bisa di klarifikasi bahwa taman kota yang dimaksud adalah monumen nasional Indonesia atau singkat saja Monas. (Razak lari pagi sampai Indonesia? _Wut_? Terus, bakso langganan? Bisa dibayangkan betapa kekarnya lelaki asal Malaysia ini XD)

"Bang, Bakso campur sama es jeruknya satu!" ucap Razak santai sambil duduk disalah satu kursi kosong.

"Yoi, bos! Lari pagi lagi, zak? Rajin amat dah _lu_!" Abang bakso yang disensor namanya untuk berbagai alasan terlihat sudah mengenali Razak dan memulai percakapan akrab, dan dengan lihai-nya menyiapkan semangkok bakso pesanan Razak.

"Iya, bang! Biar sehat!" Razak mengusap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya. Abang bakso dengan kilatnya telah menyelesaikan sajiannya dan segera memberikan mangkok bakso itu kepada Razak.

"Abang tambahin satu noh, bonus bakso!" Razak menerima mangkok itu dengan senang hati, kemudian menyantap bakso itu dengan lahap. Razak tak perlu kecap maupun sambel sebagai pelengkap _(TheOriginalIsBetter!)_ , dia hanya butuh bakso bonus abang bakso baik hati ini sebagai _special service_ karena sudah lama berlangganan dengannya. Satu persatu siomay dan tahu dilahapnya, dilanjutkan dengan bakso dan kuah panas yang nikmat itu. _SaveBestForLast!_ Bakso besar isi telur puyuh itu Razak lahap dalam sekali lahapan besar. Tak membayangkan, setelah lari pagi yang panjang, lelah yang dirasakan seakan hilang begitu saja setelah menikmati semangkok bakso panas. _Eits_.. Tak sampai disitu, segelas air jeruk tak lupa dengan es batu dingin menunggu untuk memanjakan tenggorokan. Seteguk demi seteguk masuk dan mengalir dalam tenggorokan. Menciptakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa tiada tara. Razak meneguk habis es jeruknya dalam sekali minum. Kebahagian kecil yang takkan terlupa. Sarapannya telah selesai, gejolak yang ia rasakan saat memakan ini semua membuatnya memiliki semangat baru untuk memulai hari. (Bagi yang menjalankan puasa dimohon untuk kebijakannya :v btw, bener tenggorokan, kan? Bukan kerongkongan? :v)

"Bang, berapa jadinya?" Razak yang puas, bertanya dengan santai, dan menghampiri sang Abang.

"lima belas ribu aja, Zak!" jawab sang Abang sambil sibuk mempersiapkan mangkok bakso untuk pelanggan yang lain. Razak segera merogoh sakunya, mencari nominal uang yang dimaksud. Lama merogoh, saku kanan, saku kiri, saku baju, bahkan saku _tersembunyi_ nya. Razak tak dapat menemukan dompet hitamnya. Harusnya pagi ini diakhiri dengan damai, membayar bakso, kembali pulang dengan pesawat karena perut penuh dan hati senang.Tapi sekarang, Razak dengan tak elit-nya kembali merogoh seluruh sakunya, tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan dompet hitam bermotif panda kesayangannya yang ia beli di Yao dengan harga amat mahal, yang padahal itu adalah produk kw dari Ivan yang lebih murah. Gawat.. Razak baru ingat, dia meninggalkannya dirumah tadi. Tak sesenang tadi, wajah Razak berubah warna menjadi pucat pasi bagai orang yang nahan pup seharian. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?! Tak mungkin dia meminjam uang ke Nesia dengan alasan lupa bawa dompet, kan?! Bisa mati gaya dia, diejek habis-habisan temannya yang gak waras ini!

"Bang, Ini uangnya, oh ya bang, ini juga bayarin adek yang berdiri disana, ya?" suara malaikat itu entah keluar dari mulut siapa terdeteksi ditelinga Razak. Memunculkan air mata haru bocah _ABG_ yang hampir saja harus mati gaya didepan Nesia. Razak membalikkan badannya, memperhatikan manusia baik hati itu dari bawah sampai atas, bisa di pastikan dia adalah seorang yang _berbatang_. Razak menatap orang yang sekarang tersenyum padanya lebih tajam. Dia sepertinya mengenalnya. Tunggu, mukanya kok mirip Nesia, ya?

"Ba-Bang Adit?" Razak samar-samar mengenali muka malaikat itu.

"Ya. Kamu Razak temennya dek Nes, kan?" Adit tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Razak yang _lucu_. Razak tak percaya, malaikat yang menyelamatkannya adalah lelaki super baik hati ini. Razak tak sadar, langkah kakinya menuju lelaki itu dan menubrukkan tubuhnya keras dengan tubuh Adit. Mengacaukan keseimbangan Adit dan membuat keduanya terjatuh. Razak memeluk Adit?! Sejak kapan Razak jadi _gay_?!

"Bang.. Terima kasih, loh bang.. _Gue_ gak tahu lagi kalo abang gak nyelamatin _gue_ _kek_ gini!" Razak menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Adit hanya gara-gara dibayarin bakso seharga lima belas ribu, yang padahal abang bakso ini takkan keberatan kalau Razak ngutang karena dia adalah pelanggan kesayangannya. Tapi kalo ngutang berkali-kali sih enggak.. Adit terkejut, kembali tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala Razak. Abang baksonya cuma ikut menangis terharu, dikira ini adegan kakak adik yang akhirnya di pertemukan kayak di sinetron-sinetron. (Pak, ini cuma gegara bakso!)

"Udah, udah, biasa aja, Razak.. Gak usah sampe nangis.. Kau berat.. Haha.." Razak mengangguk dan segera menyingkirkan badannya. Tapi dibalik kebahagaian yang terlalu lebay itu terdapat sepasang mata yang irinya udah segunung, kekasih Adit yang baru saja meninggalkan Adit hanya untuk satu putaran lari menyaksikan pemandangan gak enak itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Bang, beneran terima kasih, loh.. Kalo gitu, ntar _gue_ ganti di sekolah ya! _Gue_ pamit pulang dulu, bang!" Razak dengan sopan menyalimi Adit yang sekarang punggungnya sakit. Tapi Adit hanya tersenyum. Baginya tak apa HANYA di seruduk banteng alay sampai punggungnya sakit cuma gara-gara dipinjemin uang lima belas ribu buat bakso, jika selama itu membantu orang. Razak melambaikan tangan senang sambil berjalan pergi. Abang baksonya malah menangis deras tak karuan, dalam hatinya meneriakkan kesalah pahaman yang amat besar, _'Tuhan, mengapa pertemuan kakak adik yang baru bertemu ini harus berakhir? Tidak bisakah Engkau memanjangkan sedikit waktu untuk pertemuan mereka?'_ (Mari abaikan, saja -_-). Tapi entah kenapa langkah razak terhenti dan kembali berbalik dan mendekati Adit?

"Ba-Bang Adit.. Bo-Boleh pinjem uang lagi buat beli tiket pesawat pulang, gak?" Razak dengan (sangat) malu memohon kepada Adit.

 _'Bang, lo Zak! Masih berani minjem duit honey gue, lagi? Haha.. Pasti Honey gue gak bakal minjemin, lah! Tiket pesawat? Dikira cuma gopek?!'_

"Boleh.. Tapi lain kali jangan ceroboh, loh.." Adit membuka dompet hitam bermotif panda dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang tak perlu disebutkan nominalnya dan memberikannya kepada Razak. Razak dengan sangat senang dan terharu menerima uang itu. Abang bakso kembali berbatin, _'Oh tuhan, terima kasih telah membahagiakan kedua kakak beradik ini..'_ (Serah lu dah, pak -_-). Tiba-tiba saja Razak mencium pipi Adit dan berjalan senang menuju bandara. Adit hanya melambaikan tangan pada Razak. Sungguh nikmat, berbagi di bulan penuh berkah ini.. (Pake nada iklan di tipi2 :v)

 _'Sialan lu, Razak! Honey gue kok direbut! Gak tahu gue siapa, hah?'_

Dan dari sinilah, dimulai dendam Ako terhadap Razak yang malah merembet kepada yang lain. Intinya satu, jangan lupa tinggalkan rev-/plak! Gak, maksud gue, jangan pernah jadi orang ketiga dan selalu selipkan doa untuk Eduard dan Ivan tersayang kita!

 ** _Kakak, demi dirimu aku (Last) THE END~_**

 ** _Bonus_**

 ** _(Di rumah Razak)_**

 ** _Razak : Dek, dompet panda di meja lihat, gak?!_**

 ** _Dedek (intinya fem!Malay :v) : Gak ada tuh, daritadi.._**

 ** _Yak, jadi ini adalah bonus yang author janjikan.. :D_**

 ** _Gimana? Apakah kalian menikmati cerita fiksi gajeh ini?_**

 ** _Kalo suka, jangan lupa buat klik favorit, ya! (ngiklan)_**

 ** _Hah? Dompet panda yang di pegang Adit itu punya siapa? Kenapa gak tanya Adit sendiri?_**

 ** _Adit : Hmm.. Dompet panda? Iya sih, itu punya Razak. Apa? Dapet darimana? Kalian ingin tahu? Beneran.. INGIN TAHU? *EvilSmile*_**

 ** _Reply INDONESIAN KARA! :v_**

 ** _Kalo dibilang kurang di "di" kayaknya bener.. *menyesal setelah baca ulang* :v_**

 ** _Tulisan kurang konsisten yang dimaksud.. Jangan-jangan..*SoundtrackSinetron :v* di kata "Gedung olahraga" dengan "Gudang olahraga" dan panggilan mbak "Kirana" menjadi mbak "Nesia" ya! Ugh.. *Kembali meratapi chapter kemaren yang kacau balau* :v_**

 ** _Ah, terlalu banyak titik dua ve juga :v, kekeke.._**

 ** _Yak, yang penting.. Jangan lupa review,yak!_**

 ** _Terima kasih telah brkenan membaca, semoga kalian terhibur!_**

 ** _"Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author" _SalamHeta__**


End file.
